Military of The League
Woman.jpg|A Human Female Marine, also a member of the League Armed Forces|link=Humans|linktext=Humans Dalek Parliament.png|After the Dalek's reformation, they too joined the League Armed Forces|link=Parliament of the Daleks|linktext=Parliament of the Daleks Reaper Fleet.jpg|The awesome power of the Reapers makes them an effective fleet on their own, never mind as part of a bigger navy|link=Reapers|linktext=Reapers Imperial army.jpg|The Galactic Empire's army is useful for the League, from time to time|link=Galactic Empire|linktext=Galactic Empire Gungangrandarmy.jpg|Even the Gungan 'Grand' Army has a place in the League Military|link=Gungans|linktext=Gungans Storm Covenant Jorge Fleet.png|Jorgey's Reachite Fleet is a great aid for the League|link=Reachites|linktext=Reachites Fedfleetkf4.jpg|Once they had got their fleet back from the devious Galactic Council, the Federation pledged their alligance to the League Navy Yaaarghupyerbumlad.jpg|Elites form a solid segment of the League's Military The Military of The League of Utter Disaster, Chaos, and Insanity is the most powerful in the Galaxy. It has numerous branches: Army The Army of The League deals with combat on very clustered or hostile-terrained planets, or when fighting on a planet which The League cannot afford to damage. It is led by Arby and Jorgey and consists mainly of Grunts and Daleks, as well as many Elites. The Grunts serve as advance scouts, mainly to soak up the brunt of enemy fire during battles. The Daleks and Elites serve the role of main fighters, moving in to sweep up an area after the Grunts are either dead or have run away crying. The Army works in close tandem with the other branches as it is kind of useless to have an army if the enemy has orbital superiority. Main Species of the Army: *Daleks *Elites *Humans *Turians *Cybermen *Grunts *Geth *Flood Air Force The Air Force of The League deals with air combat within a planet's atmosphere, where larger ships cannot enter. It used to be led by Emewafwawa and consisted mainly of The Music Brigade, as well as a few Cilit Bang Sentinels. The Music Brigade includes various aircraft in the shape of many musical notes, the most advanced being the VanaBreve. Emewafwawa would personally in many of the battles fought by the Air Force, riding his Crotchet Cloud into battle and decimating his enemy's morale and well as their ears. However, after the ousting of the Maths Mafia, a new leader for the Air Force had to be found. After a heated debate, it appears that the Daleks have taken the lead in Air Superiority recently. Main Species of the Air Force: *Covenant *Daleks *Humans *Jackals *Galactic Empire *Rebel Alliance Navy By far the most important branch of The League Military is the Navy. The Navy deals with fleet-to-fleet combat and warfare above and beyond planets. It was jointly led by Hoody, Harbinger, and Shitmaster. These three cooperated and combined to form the most effective and deadly fleet the Galaxy has ever known. The decisiveness and speed at which they drove back the forces of the Galactic Council during the Galactic Council-Reachite War was a testament to their strength and skill. The Navy works very closely with Jorgey as he co-ordinates most of The League's peacekeeping at the far reaches of their territory, and ensures no harm comes to the planets within The League's influence. Since Lord Hood's death, however, his branch of the navy has been taken over by Commander Awesome, and if anything the quality of the navy has improved. Main Species of the Nay: *Reapers *Covenant *Daleks *Galactic Empire *Cybermen *Geth *Galactic Trading System (GTS) Joining the League's Military is a prestigious process, and requires sponsorship from either a member of the Military or a relative in connection with a high-ranking officer. Training for service is difficult, and so the many members of the Armed Forces are generally viewed with respect throughout League territory, even the Grunties. Category:Orgaizations Category:Organizations